


Paperwork Can't Hurt... Right?

by MandatoryTomato



Series: Me tryin to complete prompts [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Staples are evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22239097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandatoryTomato/pseuds/MandatoryTomato
Summary: Steven can't go to sleep so what better way to spend his night than completing paperwork.OrSteven gets bit by a stapler.
Relationships: Amethyst & Steven Universe
Series: Me tryin to complete prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600810
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Paperwork Can't Hurt... Right?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! This is my first fanfic so Kudos and Comments are appreciated. Constructive criticism is welcome!
> 
> If you have a prompt for me please, feel free to comment it down below :)

Steven was always busy. To him this was normal. Wake up and get ready, drive to Little Homeschool, teach History, teach Music, tutor, go home, forget about eating because sleep is more important. Today was different though. He lay on his bed in silence unable to fall asleep. Was it just him or is the room getting stuffy? He flopped over onto his side and fumbled his large hand around on the nightstand for his phone, knocking over an unread book in the process. He turned it on groaning as the bright light stung his eyes.

Twelve- twenty-two.

The hybrid huffed. Well, if he couldn’t go to sleep then maybe paperwork would help, it usually made him tired. Throwing off the covers, flicking on the light, (Much to his dismay) and collecting all the equipment needed already drained him of energy. 

“Too late to go back now.” He muttered, his voice groggy and weak. 

After he was sure he had gathered everything he stumbled downstairs, his legs refused to walk straight. Every five steps resulted in a dropped pencil or two but it was fine. He had plenty more in his not-so-tight grip.

Slumping into a chair, he dumped all of what was in his arms onto the kitchen table. Finally, he could get started. 

Eight coffees and a broken pencil later he was finished. All that remained to do was staple the rouge pieces of paper together. Slowly he brought the paper together into a tidy stack and reached over for the stapler. Stevens mind fogged for a second then- 

Click.

“Ahhh!” He yelled jerking backwards causing both him and the chair to be sent to the ground. His eyes were wide as he stared in shock at his hand. There, in the middle of his index finger was a staple. It took all of his might to not vomit all over the floor. He looked up to where the stapler sat with betrayal. This can’t get any worse. He thought, but of course, he was proven wrong when the temple door swirled open and Amethyst stepped out. She took one look at his dilemma and cackled.

“Way to go ma dude.” She said making her way to the fridge. 

Steven glanced at her then back to the staple wedged in his finger. “Amethyst, can you pull this out for me.”

“Aww, I dunno…” 

“Please!” He begged, “I’m squeamish!” His leg shifted, pushing away some pencils that were digging into his skin.

“Only if I get to eat it.” She grinned as she turned towards him, slamming the fridge shut.

He grimaced. “Fine, just get it out. Ack! Amethyst what the heck! Give a guy a warning!”

“Can I have the rest of those staples?” 

“NO!”


End file.
